


Unbridled

by TheGiantSquid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGiantSquid/pseuds/TheGiantSquid
Summary: After a few weeks of dating, Remus and Tonks decide to take their relationship to the next level.





	Unbridled

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Thanks to Mizaya and abigail89 for looking over this for me, and to jaswanson for giving me lots of excellent feedback! : )

* * *

** Unbridled **

Remus Flooed into the kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place, and was alarmed to find Tonks sitting at the table eating an apple and looking very delicious.

“What are you doing home?” he asked, brushing the soot off his tattered clothes.

“There were a few raids some of the senior Aurors were going on, I believe,” Tonks supplied with a full mouth. Remus tried not to think about what else her mouth could be filled with… “I was only working a half-day today anyway, so Shacklebolt sent me home. My injury was acting up, though, so I’m grateful.”

Remus frowned and stepped over to where Tonks was sitting. Crouching down, he laid his hands on her knees and gave her an inscrutable look. “Your injury? You mean from the…the Department of Mysteries?”

“Yeah,” said Tonks with a sigh, absently rubbing her right knee. “I think it’s going to rain. The weather usually makes the joint ache dully.”

“Hmm,” said Remus, placing his hands over her own and peering up at her from beneath his lashes. “Would you like a massage?”

Tonks smiled and let out a chuckle. “Nah…I’m alright. I put some healing salve on it earlier, so it’s fine now.” Remus gave her a small smile of his own before reaching up with his right hand and cupping her cheek.

Tonks bit her lip, her eyes dancing, and asked, “Where were you just now?”

Remus sighed softly and continued stroking her cheek. “At Hogwarts…There was a problem with two Order members and Dumbledore needed me to speak to one of them.”

Tonks frowned as she brushed some of Remus’s tawny hair away from his face. “What happened? Who was it?”

“I’m not sure if I should say,” he replied softly. “The matter was personal for the party involved. Hell, I’m not even sure I helped at all…”

Tonks studied his face intently and Remus felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. “Are _you_ all right?” she finally asked, leaning forward in her chair slightly.

Remus gave a wan smile. “I’m fine. I just…I was forced to see something today that—that really just caught be off balance, and it…Oh, I don’t know what I’m saying…”

“What did you see?” Tonks inquired, running her hand through his hair.

Though his knees were beginning to protest from being in the crouching position for too long, Remus ignored the pain and said, “When I was at the school, the person I was supposed to talk to was—was in the graveyard. At Lily and James’s grave.”

“Oh…” said Tonks, taking a deep breath and stroking Remus’s jaw line. “I’m so sorry, Remus…”

“It’s all right, really,” he said quickly, seeing her eyes shining with tears. “I’m fine, I promise. It was just—unexpected, I suppose…”

Tonks didn’t say anything, but instead cupped his face in her hands and leaned forward to kiss him sweetly on the lips. Remus sighed against her mouth and felt his heart fill with emotion.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” he told her in a strangled voice. Tonks smiled; placing her hands on his shoulders, she then hauled both of them up into standing positions. Remus waited only a moment before crushing his lips against Tonks’s again. Tonks moaned softly when Remus ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and quickly opened her mouth, their tongues intertwining with one another. Remus’s head was growing thick and heavy with lust and lack of oxygen, and he forced himself to pull away, gasping.

Tonks was also breathing heavily, and her eyes were shining brightly up at Remus, brimming with an emotion that he had never seen another person direct at him before. She took his breath away.

“Come on,” she whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver. Grasping his hand with hers, Tonks led the two of them out of the kitchen and up several flights of stairs before stopping outside of the door to Remus’s bedroom.

“Tonks—” he choked. “We—we don’t have to do this…”

Tonks raised her arms and curled them around his shoulders; playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, she said, “I want to.”

Remus licked his lips and leaned down again to capture her lips with his own. They kissed for several more moments before Tonks pulled away and opened the door to his room. “Come on,” she said, ginning impishly at him. Swallowing, Remus nodded dumbly and followed Tonks into the room. She guided him over to the bed and then went back to the door, closed it, and put up both Silencing and Imperturbable Charms.

“Tonks,” Remus choked when she turned around, “I—haven’t—it’s been a while—”

Tonks smiled up at him through her lashes, and walked over to where he was standing by the bed. He was shaking a little but even his clothes couldn’t hide the fact that he was utterly aroused.

“Yes, Remus?” she breathed, stopping right in front of him; before she could chicken out, she boldly placed the palm of her hand on the erection straining his trousers.

“Oh God…” he groaned, and clutched Tonks’s arms with his hands as she continued to stroke him through the cloth. Putting her other hand to his chest, Tonks pushed gently until he fell onto the bed in a sitting position.

“It’s okay,” she whispered in his ear, and he shuddered when she kissed him forcefully on the mouth. Groaning again, he pulled her body closer to her; losing his balance, Remus tumbled backwards, pulling Tonks on top of him. They lay there for a moment before Tonks moved off him and told him to lie completely on the bed.

Nodding, Remus scooted up and propped himself against the headboard; Tonks then straddled him again, causing Remus to ache with desire. He could feel the heat of her arousal even through the many layers of clothing they were wearing.

Smiling, Tonks cupped Remus’s cheek and kissed him softly, and then pulled back to give him a wicked smile as she slowly began to undress.

Remus’s breathing became even more labored as Tonks slowly— _Oh, she’s doing that on purpose!_ —removed her skin-tight shirt to reveal a purple cotton bra.

Tonks bit her lip again and almost laughed when Remus’s eyes widened and he started panting. “Like what you see?” she asked playfully, and he actually growled in response. Tonks shuddered at the sound.

She then gently took his hand and placed it on her breast.

“Tonks…” Remus breathed. Tonks threw her head back when he starting to knead her breast and she gasped loudly when his fingers flicked over her hardened nipple.

Remus reached around her suddenly and, with a skill she wouldn’t have expected, unclasped her bra single-handedly. Tonks watched him under heavily hooded eyes as he leaned forward and buried his head in her chest, all the while still caressing her breast with his hand.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured into her chest, and Tonks felt like crying. Many men had said that to her in the past, but only Remus could make her feel like it was completely true.

“Only for you,” she whispered. Remus raised his head and crashed his lips to hers, kissing her with as much passion as he could possibly muster.

“So beautiful…so sexy,” he muttered, then gasped when she rocked her hips. “Oh fuck, Tonks, don’t do that.”

Tonks grinned and rocked her hips again. “Why not?” she said huskily. Then, without waiting for an answer, she rolled off of his body and began pulling at his clothes.

“Wait…” Remus gasped when she started unbuttoning his shirt. He wasn’t sure how he felt about her seeing his scarred body…

He stopped thinking when he gazed into Tonks’s eyes. “You’re beautiful, Remus,” she said softly, cupping his face with her hand.

Remus blinked and nodded slightly. Smiling, Tonks leaned forward and kissed him again, only this time, the kiss was sweet and pure and honest, and Remus wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her as tightly as he could, nuzzling her neck and nipping at her skin.

Pulling back, Tonks resumed her assault on his clothes, and a few moments later, Remus was shirtless. As a blush crept up his body, Remus ducked his head and squirmed under her heavy gaze.

Then without warning, Tonks leaned forward and placed a kiss on one of his larger scars, located on his shoulder. He let out a gasp and jerked his hips; he couldn’t technically feel it, as the tissue was dead, but it was the act itself that made Remus’s skin burn with desire. Tonks continued placing reverent kisses on his body, leaving a trail of fire along his skin as she slowly worked her way down his body, until she reached his trousers.

Tonks abruptly sat up, deftly undid his belt, and pulled it from the belt loops in one swoop.

“These must be pretty uncomfortable, eh?” she asked with a smirk.

“Just a little, yeah,” he mumbled as she unbuttoned his trousers, slowly sliding the zipper down and making sure to graze his erection with her hand. Remus lifted his hips to allow her to remove the offending clothing until he was left wearing nothing but his boxers, which weren’t really doing much of a job of hiding his arousal.

Remus’s yelp turned into a moan when he felt Tonks’s hands on his legs, rubbing and squeezing his flesh, until they stopped when they reached his boxers.

Remus was breathing heavily now; he was extremely dizzy and was quite sure he was going to spontaneously combust when Tonks bent over and placed a chaste kiss on the front of his shorts.

“Ohfuckyes,” Remus hissed, and Tonks grinned. Sliding her hands to the sides of his boxers, she gave a slight tug, and when Remus raised his hips again, she pulled the remaining clothing from his body. After she threw the boxers to the other side of the room, Tonks turned back to Remus and saw that he was just a minute shy of hyperventilating. Smiling to herself, Tonks quickly removed her jeans and then took a minute to admire at Remus’s body.

_He is beautiful_ , she thought, gazing admirably at his fuzzy chest, broad shoulders, strong arms, and…well, his massive cock. Tonks smiled broadly at that. _Well, well, well, Professor Lupin, what have you been hiding all this time?_

“Remus, look at me,” she said, her voice low with want. His amber eyes fluttered open and he groaned when he saw that somewhere along the way, Tonks had gotten rid of the jeans she was wearing, leaving her clad in just a pair of white cotton knickers.

“What do you want me to do,” she asked in a husky voice.

“Use…your mouth,” he croaked, blushing at his own audacity. She was now running her hands all over his body but purposely avoiding the one place he wanted her to touch more than anything.

“Where would you like me to use me mouth?”

“Oh, God,” he groaned. “You know where.”

Tonks chuckled. “I do, but I want to hear you say it. Say it, Remus.”

“On my cock,” he moaned, and was instantly rewarded with Tonks bending over and licking him from the base of his cock all the way up to the tip before engulfing the head in her mouth.

Remus cried out and thrust into her mouth, her incredibly hot, wet mouth. Jolts of fire shot through his body as she lowered her head, allowing the entire length of his shaft to fill her mouth.

Remus groaned again and clenched the sheets. Watching his cock slide in and out of Tonks’s mouth was the most erotic sight he had ever seen. He suddenly groaned loudly when she bobbed up and sucked hard on the head.

Tonks continued to move her mouth along his shaft, running her tongue roughly along the underside. She then moved one arm up Remus’s abdomen and began playing with his nipples while the other hand moved to fondle his balls.

“Oh—OH!” Remus cried, moving his hands from the sheets and running them through Tonks’s brown locks. “Wait, don’t…” he croaked.

Tonks pulled up and released him with a _pop_. “Don’t?” she asked, moving her hand from his balls to stroke his cock.

“I’m n-not sixteen anymore,” he said, gasping as she continued to stroke him, and then whispered, “I want to be inside you…”

Tonks moaned softly and crawled back up his body in order to kiss him again. When she settled down on his lap, Remus gripped her hips hard and thrust against her panties. The next thing she knew, Tonks suddenly found herself lying on her back with Remus between her legs, sucking on her neck, kneading her breasts, going lower…

Remus hooked his fingers in the waistband of Tonks’s underwear and quickly tugged them from her hips. She sighed softly a minute later when Remus’s fingers parted the folds of her sex, and let out a small yelp when he suddenly ducked his head and gave her one long lick; her hands flew to his graying hair and clutched at his head as he continued lave at her with his tongue. She then cried out loudly when Remus abruptly sucked her clit into her mouth as one of his fingers slid into her. Soon, another finger joined the first, and it was only a few moments later that the combination of Remus’s tongue and fingers (doing some kind of— _Oh!_ —“come hither” motion inside her) pushed Tonks over the edge, and she came with a violent shudder and a loud cry.

Remus continued to stroke her clit lightly, gently bringing Tonks down from her climax, tiny aftershocks causing her to twitch and sigh. Breathing her scent in deeply, Remus licked his fingers and then stretched out over Tonks, settling himself between her legs. Tonks looked up at him and gave him a dazed smile, and Remus couldn’t help but smile back.

“Before…er, do I need to get my wand…?” Remus stammered.

Tonks shook her head. Biting her lip, she said, “I’m on the potion.”

Remus nodded and took a shuddering breath. This was it. Bracing himself on his left arm, Remus reached down, gripped the base of his cock, and guided it to Tonks’s entrance. He let go and thrust his hips forward slightly until the head of his cock was inside.

“Fuck…” he muttered, and braced his weight on both arms. Leaning over, he looked into Tonks’s bright eyes and in one thrust, slid smoothly into her wet, tight heat. Both of them groaned loudly, and Remus felt he was going to explode when Tonks squeezed her inner muscles around him.

“Move,” she whispered, and then kissed him fiercely. With a grunt of acquiescence, Remus slid almost all the way out of her before slamming his hips forward. Tonks clutched at his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin, and arched her back off the bed. Remus continued to move slowly and bent his head lower for another kiss.

“Faster,” Tonks gasped against his lips. With a soft groan, Remus’s hips sped up as he began to pound earnestly into Tonks, causing her to lift her legs and wrap them firmly around his waist. Remus was now able to go deeper and harder into the searing heat, his head dizzy with lust.

Remus ducked his head again and attached his lips to the base of Tonks’s throat and sucked hard, eliciting a guttural groan from the woman which went straight towards Remus’s cock. As Remus kissed and sucked on her neck, Tonks ran her nails down Remus’s back, making him shudder, before settling on his arse and squeezing hard.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed against her skin, and raised his head to look her in the eyes when he began to speed up his movements. Remus pulled away from her body slightly, making her clutch at his arms; he continued to snap his hips back and forth as he plucked Tonks’s right arm off of him and lowered it to her stomach.

“W-what are you d-doing?” Tonks ground out, her words becoming stuttered by Remus’s thrust.

“I want you to touch yourself,” he growled, his breathing becoming labored. “I want you to come. _For me_ ,” he added, slamming into her as if making a point. Tonks whimpered and then cried out when her fingers finally found their way to her clit and she began rubbing herself in earnest.

The sight of Tonks pleasuring herself was almost too much for Remus to handle, and he had to quickly look away before he came sooner than he would’ve liked. Instead, he focused on her face, which was flushed with pleasure and exertion. Tonks was biting her lip, making it turn red, and her nose was bunched up adoringly; her eyes were closed but snapped open a second later and locked onto his when a loud cry tore from her throat. Arching off the bed, Tonks’s inner muscles shuddered and contracted around Remus and he knew that she was coming. The utterly debauched look on her face as she came caused Remus’s resolve to snap, and he too came violently a moment later, spilling into Tonks with a low growl.

His arms were shaking slightly as he lowered himself down gently onto Tonks’s petit frame. She immediately wrapped him in her arms and kissed him forcefully on the mouth.

Breathing deeply, she looked into his eyes and whispered, “Thank you.”

Remus smiled down at her and cupped her cheek with his hand; leaning down, he nuzzled her nose with his before kissing her again on the mouth. With a sigh, Remus slid out of her and turned on his side, groping for his wand; after he found it, he cast a quick cleaning charm on the two of them before pulling a blanket over their nude bodies and snuggling up against Tonks’s languid body.

Tonks smiled sleepily at him; giving him another quick kiss, she then turned on her side, facing away from Remus. He scooted up behind her and laid a chaste kiss on her shoulder before wrapping an arm around her abdomen.

He lay there for a long time, reveling in the way she fit so well against his body, and felt his heart both burst and ache with emotion. He loved her. There was never any doubt in his mind that he did, but he couldn’t say it, not yet. Remus knew what loving a werewolf would mean for a person, knew that it was asking for sacrifice and hurt, and he couldn’t ask that of Tonks, at least not yet. He knew that she cared deeply for him—she would not have shared her bed otherwise—but Remus also knew that she was still a little unsure about her feelings towards him. But that was okay, he told himself many times. He understood this. He was a Dark creature, after all.

Despite all this logic, it still hurt.

Remus kissed her shoulder again and gave her a brief squeeze before burrowing further into the covers and allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

“I love you,” he whispered against her skin right before unconsciousness overtook him.

And Tonks smiled in her sleep.

~*~


End file.
